The Girl With Gray Eyes
by MrsSparrow5321
Summary: Alexandria Noir is a 16 year old witch.She assists the new American DADA teacher, who links to Sirius. Harry,Hermione and Alex struggle to clear Sirius's name and get him out of the veil. Hermione is the only one that knows Alex's secret. Or so they think
1. Default Chapter

The Girl With Gray Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J K Rowling. I only own Alex.  
  
It was September first and Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Harry, we have to go to that prefects meeting again," Hermione said and Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll look for an empty compartment," he responded dully. His summer, though more eventful then the last, was extremely difficult. Having his  
  
godfather, Sirius, die at the end of the previous year was very painful. Especially when he lived with the Dursleys, who nagged him constantly  
  
when he merely wanted to be left alone.  
  
Harry walked to one of the compartments and slid the door open. Cho Chang and her friends were inside giggling at something Harry knew  
  
not. He felt rather uncomfortable standing in the doorway with a bunch of giggling girls staring at him. "Er, sorry. I was looking for an empty  
  
compartment," he mumbled.  
  
"You can sit here if you like Harry, we won't mind," Cho said sympathetically.  
  
"Erm...no...There isn't enough for...you know...Ron and er...Hermione," Harry shifted uncomfortably in the doorframe. Before Cho could  
  
respond, Harry had left and walked quickly away from that compartment.  
  
Harry had checked almost all the compartments. He opened the door to the last one. It was empty except for one girl with auburn hair. She  
  
was asleep, lying down with a blanket covering everything up to her chin. Unwilling to wake her up to ask if he could sit there, he slumped in  
  
his seat and stared at her. He had never seen her before. Yet somehow, she was his age and the blanket covering her had a huge lion on it.  
  
Her skin was pale, but Harry couldn't call it that because it was so full of color and pale seemed like too much of a lesser word to describe  
  
her. She had long eyelashes and her auburn hair drifted down to about her middle back. Boredly, Harry tapped his fingers on the window,  
  
waiting impatiently for Ron and Hermione to return.  
  
'This prefect meeting is taking longer than last years!' Harry thought angrily. He wasn't sure why he had declined sitting bye Neville and  
  
Luna, but he couldn't go back now. The girl that was sleeping sat up and rubbed her eyes. Yawning, she looked at Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. Harry wasn't in the mood for another person to gasp at him when he said his name. But  
  
she would find out sooner or later and he might as well tell her now.  
  
"Harry Potter. Who are you?"  
  
Amazingly, the girl didn't look at his scar or gasp at his name, and he was eternally grateful. 'She's probably a muggle born and doesn't know  
  
who I am' Harry thought. "What? Oh, nice to meet you Harry. My name's Alex."  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Are you a new student at Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
"Well, sort of. I spend my summer there, but I've never actually attended the school." she explained casually. Harry wondered if anyone else  
  
spent there summers at Hogwarts.  
  
"How come you spend you your summ-" Harry began but was cut off.  
  
"When I was a baby, well, I don't actually know what happened, but when I was a baby my parents for some reason left me with Professor  
  
Dumbledore. He started teaching me magic when I was 3, and advanced so quickly that I'm already a graduated witch. I won't actually  
  
attend the school, but since Voldie-poo is back," Harry raised his eyebrows at one of the most feared wizards in the world being addressed  
  
like this, "Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe for me to spend summers alone in his house like I usually do when he goes to Hogwarts."  
  
"I thought you were a muggle born." Harry said quickly.  
  
Alex seemed to read his mind. "I would believe it, but I'm not stupid enough to worship anyone just because of there achievements. But I still  
  
have a great respect for you."  
  
Harry nodded his head unsure of what exactly to say now. Alex must have realized that the conversation was over, because she immediately resorted to digging in the black bag that was sitting down by her feet.  
  
"You know about the order right?" Alex asked without looking at him.  
  
"Yeah. Are you in it?"  
  
"Yes. But Dumbledore won't let me go on half the missions, damn him, says I'm to young." Harry laughed at her softly. "Well anyway, Sirius Black was killed last year I'm sure you know. I was very close to him, and I don't want him to die while people think he's a murderer. It's the only thing Dumbledore will let me work on. I'm trying to catch Peter Pettigrew in order to clear his name. Dumbledore said you were close to him to. That's why I purposely saved the seat for you, I wanted to ask you in private if you wanted to work with me."  
  
Harry normally would have said yes without hesitation, but the fact that a 16 year old girl was in one of the magical worlds only line of defense (the ministry didn't help much) wad a bit odd in his opinion. But still, he said yes. Hermione and Ron had finally arrived at Harry's compartment.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sorry Harry," Hermione said, "We ran into Malfoy."  
  
"Oh," Harry said as understanding dawned on him.  
  
"Who's she?" Ron asked pointing at Alex.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Alex said, "I'm Alexandria Noir."  
  
Hermione stared at her suspiciously. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" she spat. Harry could not find where Hermione's sudden coldness had come from.  
  
"No. I'm already a graduated witch."  
  
"Dumbledore taught her magic when she was three," Harry explained. Hermione gave Alex a glare, but Alex did not seem offended by it.  
  
Once again the compartment door slid open. "Potter. Just came to see how you were doing and all, I'm surprised your not crying after your godfather died!" Malfoy laughed. Alex thought he had gone much to far with that insult and pointed her wand at Malfoy's forehead. "Careful. I'm a prefect. I can give you detention."  
  
"You know, I don't believe that you can."  
  
"Do you want to test it?" Malfoy asked as the smug look on his face was replaced by a malicious grin.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Fine. Detention for a straight week and I'll be reporting you to Professor Snape."  
  
Alex laughed. "Ok, well I do think you should know who I am before you go off giving me detention. My name is Alexandria Noir and I'm the DADA Teacher assistant this year. I am already a graduated witch and Dumbledore has granted my permission to deduct house points, give detention, and temporarily expel those who do not abide by the rules. Now what was it you were saying about that detention?"  
  
"You're bluffing!" Malfoy hissed, though sounding unsure himself.  
  
Alex smirked, "Want to test it?" she asked.  
  
Malfoy glared at her. " Come on!" he said to Crabbe and Goyle. They left the compartment looking very angry.  
  
'He'll want revenge' Alex thought. 


	2. DADA

Chapter 2: DADA  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Sarah Black and Alex Noir. The rest belong to JK Rowling  
  
Once Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alex got to Hogwarts and the sorting had ended, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"We have a new girl here this year. Her name is Alexandria Noir," Dumbledore gestured towards Alex. She stood up and went to the front of  
  
the great hall. "She is 16 years old but she will not, however, be attending the school. She is already a graduated witch. She will be the DADA  
  
assistant as well as the Potions assistant."  
  
Harry was puzzled. Alex hadn't said she would be assisting in potions. "And now she will be sorted into her house," Harry was again puzzled.  
  
She was in Gryffendor. She was sleeping with a Gryffendor blanket on the train. Dumbledore put the sorting hat on Alex's head. Almost  
  
immediately it had placed her in Gryffendor. Harry clapped loudly as she sat down across from him. Hermione glared at her. Ron was too  
  
busy waiting for food to notice. Suddenly food filled the plates on all the tables. Harry couldn't see Ron through all the food that was piled on  
  
his plate. Alex laughed at Harry's surprised expression when she took out her wand and pointed it at her goblet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked. But before she could answer the contents of what used to be pumpkin juice turned into a sizzling orange  
  
drink Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Mmmmm..." Alex moaned as she lifted the goblet to her lips and drank it.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked from underneath all of his food.  
  
"Live wire" Alex answered simply. "It's the best drink on earth."  
  
"It makes noise." Harry added.  
  
"It's soda. Duh...You have had soda before...right?" Alex asked looking deeply concerned for Harry and Ron's sanity.  
  
"Err...No. Should I have?"  
  
Before Alex could respond Hermione sat strait up. "It's awful for you Harry! Its-" But Alex had already ready turned Harry's juice into a  
  
brown liquid Harry sort of backed away from, and turned Ron's drink into a red liquid.  
  
"Harry, yours is Pepsi. Or I refer to it as ispep, and Ron, yours is Code Red, which is sort of a companion to mountain dew, like mine."  
  
Harry bravely drank the brown liquid.  
  
"Good?" Alex asked.  
  
"Surprisingly...good." Harry said though still looking a bit disgusted with the drink.  
  
"What does Live wire taste like?" Ron Asked drinking all of his Code Red remarkably fast.  
  
"You will never know."  
  
"I'm a prefect!" Ron said angrily."  
  
"I'm a teacher." Alex said smirking.  
  
"Then may I inquire why you are sitting with the students?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well you see, the 5 separate tables, unlike the students think, are not to represent authority. Obviously, a 36-year-old teacher like  
  
Professor Snape is not going to be interested in speaking with an 11 year old girl right? And obviously a 150-year-old man will not be  
  
interesting to a 16-year-old girl. The Slytherins don't want to talk with people that think everyone should be treated equally like the  
  
Hufflepuffs. It's a matter of interests. Not a matter of authority. If a 16- year-old teacher wants to speak with people her age, then she's  
  
welcome to."  
  
No one spoke after that. No one had anything to say.  
  
Alex left before Ron and Hermione showed the students to their common room. Harry followed close by them.  
  
"I wonder where Alex went." Harry said.  
  
"Well, duh!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "She went to the Teachers Chambers. She isn't going to stay with us!"  
  
"You don't seem to like her very much Herm," Ron whispered.  
  
"Oh I like her a lot. She seems quite intelligent and nice in my opinion. But I don't trust her. I speak French you see." Hermione explained.  
  
Harry cut her off. "Ok herms, out of all of the things you've said in your life, that was the most random that i have EVER heard you say."  
  
"If you would let me finish!" Hermione glared him, "Alex Noir has a few suspicious things about her. Number 1, her eyes."  
  
"What about her eyes?" Ron asked suddenly neglecting the path to where they were going and nearly fell off one of the staircases before  
  
Harry pulled him back.  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "If you haven't noticed," she lowered her voice so that only Ron and Harry could hear, "if you haven't noticed, they  
  
are gray."  
  
They had reached the common room and before Harry or Ron could ask what that meant, Hermione fled to her dormitory.  
  
The next day in the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met before going to the great hall.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell did you mean yesterday about Alex having gray eyes?"  
  
"Do you know how rare it is to have gray eyes if your a witch or wizard? I've seen tons of muggles with them, but the only other magical  
  
person I've ever seen with gray eyes is Sirius."  
  
Harry paled slightly at the mention of Sirius's name. "Shh! People could hear you!"  
  
"Harry, well...Sirius is dead," Ron hit the top of his head with his hand and rolled his eyes, "and so it doesn't matter how much people look for  
  
him or accuse him because he can never go to Azkaban!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I prefer that people don't consider him to be a mass murderer and it won't look good if we give people the impression that  
  
we're are or have been in contact with him!" Harry spat. He didn't like thinking about Sirius or the department of mysteries. Every time he did  
  
a little voice in his head says, 'you did it! It's all your fault! You killed Sirius!'  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry Harry." Hermione muttered as her voice softened.  
  
"What does it matter if gray eyes are rare or not?" Harry asked her, determined to change the topic.  
  
"Well, it's proven that people with gray eyes have a strong magic...So strong that it can sometimes be used for evil. I don't think Alex is using  
  
it for evil. But it is also proven (Though the facts are very vague) that people with gray eyes are connected some way or another. Sometimes  
  
biologically, but that doesn't necessarily mean that biological gray eyed people have that power. It could be genetics and only one person  
  
actually had the power. But sometimes it has nothing to do with genetics. Sometimes people that have a strong trait of green eyes (Like the  
  
Evans, Harry) and they can randomly have a gray-eyed baby. And somewhere else someone is also a gray eyed baby. They would be linked  
  
by their power and sort of...Sort of destined to help each other." Hermione explained taking a deep breath.  
  
"You think Alex is somehow connected to Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you remember yesterday when I told you I could speak French?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron both nodded. "Well...In French, Noir  
  
means Black."  
  
Harry sat across from Alex in the Great Hall. "So you doing your first lesson today?"  
  
"That's right." Alex was looking through a file on the table.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Lesson plans..." Alex said looking annoyed.  
  
"By the way, we haven't seen the new DADA teacher yet. Do you know who it is?"  
  
"Yes, A good friend of mine. She's American."  
  
"American?" Harry said. He didn't even know that Hogwarts was an American school or admitted American students/teachers.  
  
Harry's first class was DADA with the Slytherins. He was a little late because he had stayed behind talking with Alex. When he finally reached  
  
the classroom he could hear the noise of someone holding someone else back. Turned out, the entire Gryffendor house was restraining  
  
Neville, who had gotten quite a bit taller/stronger, from Draco Malfoy. A woman was yelling at the top of her lungs (Harry made the  
  
assumption that it was the teacher) and Harry took out his wand. "Silencio!" he hissed at Draco who was shooting painful insults at Neville.  
  
Then pointing his wand at Neville and whispered, "Pertificus Totalus!" and Neville fell, flat as a board, on the ground.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUTUP!!!" the teacher screamed and everyone sat in their seats quietly. "You all should be VERY grateful I don't believe in  
  
yelling or that's the way we'd be communicating." The teacher said flinging a long lock of her golden hair out of her face. "Now, 20 points  
  
from Slytherin. As for you Neville, 10 points from Gryffendor." The woman's Dark brown eyes drifted to Harry. Not his scar. To Harry. Her  
  
eyes narrowed. "Are you...Are you Lily's son?" she asked softly. For once in Harry's life, he wasn't "The boy who lived." He was "Lily's son."  
  
He like it much better.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said sitting down beside Hermione.  
  
"I went to school with your parents Harry."  
  
Harry felt very uncomfortable talking about this in front of the entire class, so he just nodded.  
  
"Anyway. Before I was so rudely interrupted," she shot a dirty glance at Malfoy. Harry noticed that she hadn't taken the silencing charm off  
  
of him yet. "I was saying that my name is Sarah Black." A couple people gasped at her including Harry. "I am proud to say that I'm Sirius  
  
Black's wife." She looked as if ready to take on the harshest of comments.  
  
"Professor Black, does Dumbledore know this?" Pavarti asked Sarah.  
  
"He does. And I got married to Sirius when I was 18 and that before he was a convicted murderer."  
  
Harry was completely stunned. Why had Sirius never told him? Wouldn't that make Sarah his godmother? Why hadn't he met Sarah before?  
  
So many questions ran through his mind before Alex stormed through the door yelling, "I late! I'm really sorry! I'm here now!"  
  
Sarah laughed. "It's alright Alex. Class, I am sure that professor Dumbledore already informed you that Alex will be my-Oh, Sorry Draco."  
  
Draco was banging on the table in an attempt to get Sarah's attention. She took the silencing charm off him.  
  
"Why the hell did Neville only get 10 points off? He was trying to kill me!!!" Draco immediately burst out angrily.  
  
"Because Draco, What you said to Neville, or what you were going to say to him, is far more painful than anything that he could have done  
  
physically to you. You've got a lot to Learn Mr. Malfoy. I'll be informing your mother about this incident. I'm sure that she'd want to know if  
  
her son was making fun of the sanity of other boy's parents. You're lucky you're a Slytherin Malfoy. Gryffendors think of others before  
  
themselves, verses Slytherins who are completely self-centered. Neville's parents as I'm sure you know," Sarah lowered her voice and bent  
  
into Draco. Harry and Ron used extendable ears to hear what she was saying, "lost their sanity to Bellatrix Lestrange because they were  
  
brave and they fought for what they believed in."  
  
"Well that's not much incentive for me to be brave now is it?" Draco sneered at her.  
  
"No it's not. But do you know what would have happened to them if they hadn't bee brave?"  
  
"Yes I do. They would have been accused of being a death eater."  
  
"That's right. Now is that an incentive?" Sarah asked. Draco nodded dully so that he wouldn't lose house points. The DADA lesson ended  
  
quickly and Alex met up with Hermione in the hall.  
  
Harry's next class was potions and he could hardly wait to see how Alex would handle this lesson. He walked into the classroom with Alex  
  
and she walked to the front of the room. "Hello Severus." Harry couldn't believe that she addressed him by his first name.  
  
"Good evening, Alex," Snape responded to Harry's surprise.  
  
"Which lesson are you doing today? I was to busy trying to review with DADA that i forgot potions." Alex said smiling slightly.  
  
"We're doing the Protean potion," Snape responded as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright class!" Alex boomed enthusiastically, "Welcome to the N.E.W.T. Potions class. Congrats on making it into this high class. I know from  
  
personal experience, that Professor Snape does not just accept anyone into this class. Since you are all so advanced, we will be starting off  
  
with the protean potion! It is similar to the protean charm, which you will learn at the beginning of next year with Professor Flitwick.  
  
Considering that this potion requires two people, I suggest that you pair into groups of 2 or 3." Alex looked around the room, hearing a  
  
shuffle of chairs the students rearranged themselves to be seated together. Everyone was put in pairs of two for the exception of Harry,  
  
Ron, and Hermione. "Hermione, could I please ask you to leave Harry and Ron's group. Nothing against you, but i doubt that mixing 3  
  
people's DNA will work successfully."  
  
While Snape gave directions, Alex and Hermione sat down a small desk near the back of the room.  
  
"Hermione, your a clever girl. I'm guessing that you would have already noticed a few suspicious things about me and have already told Ron  
  
and Harry about it." Alex said quietly.  
  
Hermione jerked head up. "Yes! So then you are a gray-eyed witch! I mean, trait wise and power wise." Hermione began anxiously.  
  
"Yes. And I am connected to Sirius Black. Not biologically. I'm not part of his family. But by our eyes, yes we are both connected."  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"But Hermione, I must ask you not to tell Ron and Hermione. They will find out when I leave-" Alex started but was cut off.  
  
"When you leave? What do you mean?"  
  
"Hermione, certain gray eyed witches are called White Tigers."  
  
"Those are myths!" Hermione snorted.  
  
"Your intelligent, but you don't know everything. White Tigers are the most rare type of wizard/witch on the earth. They live as a muggle  
  
until they are 12 and are then reborn into the wizarding world but they still contain the memory of their past life. It's not reincarnation, as  
  
many people seem to think. Reincarnation is a fake belief. Ordinary wizards and muggles cannot be reborn if they don't fulfill their life  
  
obligation in their first life. White Tigers are reborn many times in the same body, in a different world, and they remain with the powers of a  
  
White Tiger and they are anamgi. You can guess the animal." Alex explained. She was doing the potion with out thinking and it seemed to  
  
Hermione that she had done it many times before. "And by the way," Alex added, "If you do tell Ron and Harry, I will find out, and I will  
  
erase each of your memories. Not all of it of course. But the whole white tiger bit."  
  
That night When Harry, Ron, And Hermione were talking in the common room, Harry asked, "Hermione, what were you and Alex talking  
  
about in Potions today?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. The difference between a Polyjuice potion and the Protean potion," Hermione lied. This would have been very convincing,  
  
considering that Hermione was a major bookworm, but Harry found a flaw in her brilliant excuse.  
  
"Hermione, you've gotten used to getting answers right. That wasn't even a particularly hard question. So why did you shout, 'yes i knew it'  
  
in the middle of class?"  
  
Hermione was spared having to answer that question when the portrait hole swung open. Alex came waltzing in and she sat down by  
  
Hermione. "Herms, can I see you up in the girls dormitory for minute?" she asked.  
  
"Your not allowed in there!" Ron shouted rudely, "Teachers aren't allowed-"  
  
"To walk into the dormitory of the opposite gender unless of an emergency. Maybe you never noticed Mr. Weasley, but I'm a girl." Ron  
  
frowned and Alex dragged Hermione up the stairs and to the right. They sat on Hermione's bed and Alex began to look through her bag,  
  
which she had put on top of Lavenders bed that was right by Hermione's.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There's a flaw in my plan to help Sirius."  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I intended to go back in time with Harry to stop Bellatrix form killing Sirius. It would have been quicker. But now I have to actually get  
  
him out of the veil in present time."  
  
"Why and how?"  
  
"Why is because the damn spell I was going to use to get us back there doesn't work in this world. The world I was previously in was  
  
like...classic magic to muggles. Wizards wore pointy hats and witches had warts and warlocks were evil. That's the only world i learned the  
  
spell in and its the only world that it'll work."  
  
"And how?"  
  
"In order to get Sirius out of the veil, we need the one who put him in the veil, which is Bellatrix, the one he cares most about, that's Harry,  
  
but the last on is tricky. His one true love." 


	3. authors note

Authors note:

I know the first 2 chapters were horrible. Sorry!!! What happened was that my rough draft got posted instead of my final. That's why Alex is a Mary-sue. I saved my rough draft on a disk a long time ago, thinking it was the final, and my comp. crashed and I just posted the draft that was really bad. I don't get a chance to post a lot now that school started, and I'm still revising my 1st 2 chapters. I use my rough draft as more of a page to put ideas on, so If I do post one of my rough copies by mistake, u can bet it will be horrible.

I am also _horrible_ at spelling and grammar (as you seem to have noticed) but I'm really glad you mentioned it and will try to work harder. I have some things to say to you:

David- I appreciate constructive criticism. I am glad you said that my story was horrible (and I agree whole heartedly w/ you). As I said, it was only my rough draft posted by accident.

Bitter Green-Tea: I know that she's a Mary Sue!! It's only my rough draft, like I said.

Sleepflower- I know that she is way to perfect to be normal. But It'll be better once edited.

kawaii&crazy- thank you! I'll update soon as I can!

LOTRPOTCfan63- I can't take criticism from you. Seeing as we got in fight a year ago, I take everything you say, that may be merely constructive criticism, offensively. If your name isn't Allie, and I got your sn confused w/ someone else's, then I'm sorry.

Once again, SORRY!!!!!!!!!


End file.
